Salsa (Pokémon)
Not to be confused with Salsa from Mother 3 Salsa, formerly nicknamed 721st,' '''is Emile/Blair's Simisear in ''Pokémon White. ''Pokémon Black & White'' Episode 3: Monkey Picks Emile/Blair obtained a male Pansear at Level 10 as a gift from an NPC in the Dreamyard. He christened it immediately and stated that he'd be using it as a temporary team member in case Ottawa needed help. Episode 4: Cilan Throw Salsa took part in the battle against Striaton Gym Leader Cilan, battling his Pansage after it knocked out Ottawa. Despite the type advantage, the strengthened Grass-Type's Vine Whip attacks dealt significant damage to Salsa, while his own Incinerate attack chipped away less than a quarter of its maximum HP. With Pansage at a sliver of health and Salsa at barely more than a third of his maximum, Emile resorted to using a Potion, but Cilan did not do likewise, to Emile's surprise. Salsa had to endure two more Vine Whip attacks, but one last Incinerate finished Pansage off, growing to Level 11 as a result and earning Emile the Trio Badge. Episode 5: Dream Team Emile began the episode by saying how 'some girl's Pansear' won his first Gym Battle with no help from his starter, but backtracked the mean joke and admitted that it was a team effort. Not long afterward on Route 2, Emile used his newly obtained HM01 to teach Salsa Cut, replacing Scratch. At the same time, Emile said that he was going to re-nickname the Pansear; as much of a challenge as the species was, Salsa still won the Gym Battle for Emile, so he decided to give credit where it was due and give him a kinder nickname. He opened the polls for his fans, inviting them to share their ideas for a new nickname on Twitter, though he said it would be a while before he could actually change the name. In the meantime, he referred to Salsa only by his species name. Episode 6: Blitz and Blam On Route 3, Ottawa and Salsa took on the first Double Battle of the game together, Emile expressing faith in his Pansear to carry the slack despite not being a permanent team member. Ottawa used Water Gun while Salsa used Incinerate; together, they knocked out one of the foes' Purrloin, Incinerate landing a critical hit on it. The remaining Purrloin retaliated, using Scratch on Salsa, but he endured it with ease, and Ottawa finished it off with another Water Gun. Later, after catching a Blitzle for team (who would get the name Haywire in five episodes' time), Emile deposited Salsa in the PC to make room for her. He noticed his Nature for the first time and realized that that was why Incinerate had been doing exceptionally little damage. Episode 7: Day Care of You Emile withdrew Salsa from the PC to deposit him in the Daycare, wanting to take better care of him and deciding that he would be a stronger monkey when Emile brought him back to the team, as an alternative to using him in battle. Episode 11: Making a Name After reaching Castelia City, Emile backtracked to the Daycare to pick up Salsa. Emile was surprised to find that he had grown ten levels to Level 21, putting him on par with the rest of his team. He trekked back to Castelia City and gave him his new name with the help of the Name Rater. Episode 12: In Good Company While not seen, Emile mentioned Salsa as he spoke to an NPC who was giving away elemental stones. He reasoned that a stronger body would be just what Salsa needed, and subsequently collected a Fire Stone to use on him at a later date. Episode 19: Strength Training After arriving in Nimbasa City and discovering the Musical Theater, Emile withdrew Salsa from the PC. He used a Rare Candy to cause him to grow to Level 22 and learn Flame Burst in place of Incinerate, and then finally used his Fire Stone to evolve Salsa into a Simisear, speaking kindly to him all the while. Then Emile dressed up Salsa to perform in the Nimbasa musical "Stardom", competing against a Patrat, Petelil, and Throh. Salsa had a shining moment in which he won first place and had his image immortalized on the top floor, proving his worth finally to Emile. Episode 21: The Train Going Nowhere Offscreen, Emile deposited Salsa and withdrew Boggle. Salsa, along with the rest of Emile's catalog of Pokémon, was later seen in the PC when Emile withdrew his Entei in order to capture Zoroark. Episode 29: Charge N Up Salsa, along with the rest of Emile's catalog of Pokémon, was seen in the PC when Emile was looking for a Pokémon to teach Fly. Stats ] Salsa has an Adamant Nature, improving his Attack while weakening his Special Attack. Moves Current Moves *Cut (Episode 5—Present) *Leer (Episode 3—Present) *Lick (Episode 3—Present) *Flame Burst (Episode 19-Present) Previous Moves *Scratch (Episode 3—Episode 5) *Incinerate (Episode 3—Episode 19) Nickname Origin 721st Emile gave him the nickname 721st based on the fact that in a mock-election Japan held to determine the most popular Pokémon, Simisear (Pansear's evolved form) ranked lowest out of all Pokémon from Generations I–VI (this election came after the reveal of Volcanion as #721). Emile had a low opinion of Simisear as well, having used one on his team in the past and seeing it as nothing but a challenge past the beginning of the game. Salsa However, he decided to change this name after the Pansear carried him to victory in the Striaton City Gym, referring to him only by his species name in the meantime. His choice came from Charlotte @PRTArtist95, who said "Salsa dip is typically hot and Pansear is known to cook Berries on its head. And well, Salsa from Mother 3." The latter was another monkey that Emile disliked playing as but grew on him over time. Honorable Mentions * Pants Here: Many users, including @GamerCG, suggested this due to Emile saying earlier in the LP "we won because of a little girl's Pansear" and sounding like he said 'pants here'. * Sinsearity: User chugga x croque suggested this nickname, and Emile liked how it fit with the theme he was aiming for. Trivia * Salsa is the second Pokémon Emile gave a nickname to that he later changed, the first being Mah Stache * Salsa appears in the thumbnail of Pokémon Black & White - Episode 19: Strength Training ''and ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 75: The Birthday School of Music. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Temporary team members Category:Fire Types Category:Mammals Category:Monkeys Category:Male Pokémon